


Was It Worth It?

by Claradwor



Category: Don Juan - Takarazuka Revue
Genre: Aftermath, Drabble, Gen, Regrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 04:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15678429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claradwor/pseuds/Claradwor
Summary: After he got his revenge Don Pedro is forced to face what he's done in pursuit of it.





	Was It Worth It?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Scattered](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14778515) by [Lost_Stories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_Stories/pseuds/Lost_Stories). 



"So you got your revenge, was it worth it?" Came the emotionless voice from behind Don Pedro. He started slightly, and turned to find the imposing figure of Death himself, watching him with an unreadable expression. The angel who had allowed him his quest stood behind Death, looking shame faced.

"Tell me Pedro, was it worth the lives you ruined in the process?" 

The former commander opened his mouth to defend himself and then closed it again when he realized he couldn't. He glanced at the portal, and the grieving ones who had loved his enemy, and then at the ground, suddenly ashamed.

Death tutted and snapped his fingers, closing the portal, before sweeping away with measured steps, leaving Don Pedro to his regrets.

**Author's Note:**

> A preface/ love letter to Scattered written in like 5 minutes in the bathroom at work because the question of "was it worth it" wouldn't leave me alone one day.


End file.
